<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>let's do this again sometime by CameronJames</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/29370162">let's do this again sometime</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/CameronJames/pseuds/CameronJames'>CameronJames</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>The Writing Corner Bingo [3]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Minecraft (Video Game), Video Blogging RPF</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Alternate Universe, Anal Sex, Begging, Bottom GeorgeNotFound (Video Blogging RPF), Breathplay, Choking, Deepthroating, Dirty Talk, Face-Fucking, Fluff, Hand &amp; Finger Kink, I wrote this for a bingo prompt, Light Dom/sub, M/M, Multiple Orgasms, Name-Calling, Porn With Plot, Top Clay | Dream (Video Blogging RPF), consent is fucking sexy</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2021-02-12</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2021-02-12</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-13 05:34:37</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Explicit</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>5,546</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/29370162</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/CameronJames/pseuds/CameronJames</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>This fic was created for a bingo prompt: choking/breath play</p>
<p>5.5k words. Enjoy.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Clay | Dream &amp; GeorgeNotFound (Video Blogging RPF), Clay | Dream/GeorgeNotFound (Video Blogging RPF)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>The Writing Corner Bingo [3]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/series/2130378</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>21</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>648</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Collections:</b></td><td>MCYT, NSFW DNF</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>let's do this again sometime</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <span>Can someone please explain to him how he got into this position? When he’d left his apartment hours ago for a party (that he didn’t even want to go to, might he add) he never expected that this is where he’d be, or that this is what he would be doing. How could he have known that he’d end up in a bedroom that wasn’t his, with his leg between two shaking thighs and his hand around the throat of the prettiest boy he’d ever laid eyes on?</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <em>
    <span>Four hours earlier…</span>
  </em>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Sapnap it’s a Tuesday! I don’t want to go to a party.” Dream grumbles, pushing his homework away when it becomes apparent that his friend is not going to leave him alone. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Come on, Dream. At least a couple hours. Please? What if there’s a cute guy?” </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Dream blushes, throwing his pen at Sapnap who swats it out of the way, laughing. His friend knew </span>
  <em>
    <span>exactly </span>
  </em>
  <span>how to get a reaction out of him, and he knew it. Dream shuts his laptop and pushes it back with his homework, resigning himself to being half-dragged out of his chair and to his bedroom. He sits on his bed and watches with raised eyebrows as Sapnap rummages through his clothes, finding something for him to wear. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>After ten minutes and a lot of complaining on Sapnap’s part about how “boring” his wardrobe is, he’s looking down at black skinny jeans he hasn’t worn in at least a year, a dark green hoodie (“You have to roll the sleeves up though~”) and black lace up boots. He eyes the clothes and then his friend, looking between the two. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Sap… I don’t even know if I’ll fit in these…” He says, holding up the skinny jeans. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Quit whining and go get dressed. We need to make sure you look good so you can get laid tonight.” </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“What!? I swear to god Sapnap you’re-”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“The </span>
  <em>
    <span>worst, </span>
  </em>
  <span>yeah yeah I know, but if I wasn’t your wingman you’d never get any so shut up.” His friend smirks, flopping down on the bed. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Dream scowls in an attempt to hide the blush that tinges his cheeks, but he’s not serious. He sighs and gathers the clothes in his arms, going into the bathroom to change. After taking off his pajamas (yes, he wore them all day, what about it) he pulls on the skinny jeans which surprisingly fit him better than he remembers, hugging his thighs and his butt perfectly. The hoodie is next, feeling way more natural than the pants. He rolls the sleeves above his elbows like Sapnap said, looking at himself in the mirror on their door. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>He has to admit that he can feel his self confidence building. It’s not often that he wears skinny jeans, but he knows he looks good in them. He pulls the boots on next, meticulously tightening the laces and tying them, loving how the black leather looks against the black of the jeans. His friend knew how to style an outfit, even something this simple looks good. He catches a glimpse of his fingers as he’s tying his shoes, the black nail polish he and Sapnap had done almost two weeks ago still there. It’s chipped off some, but he can still see it. He’d have to repaint them sometime, he actually liked it. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>He combs his hair and puts on deodorant and a little bit of cologne, the smooth scent of pine filling the bathroom. He casts one last glance at his reflection before leaving the bathroom, doing a 360 for Sapnap who claps for him. He smiles and pulls the other man into a hug, not needing words to say thanks. Sometimes Dream would get too engrossed in his work, too focused. It would ruin his mental health and keep him awake at night. Sapnap knew how to pull him out of that spiral, even if it was by convincing him to go to a party he didn’t really want to go to. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“I found you some accessories too, take these…” Sapnap hands him a pair of black fingerless gloves and a necklace that is made of black metal links. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>He pulls on the gloves, flexing his fingers so they adjust around his hands. The necklace takes a second, he has to fumble with the clasp for a couple moments before he gets it, the metal feeling cold against his throat. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“How do I look?” He asks, looking at Sapnap once more. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Sapnap walks around him in circles, a faux thoughtful look on his face. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“I’d fuck you.” He finally says, a huge grin on his face. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Dream punches his shoulder but he laughs with him, feeling good about himself for the first time in a while. Sapnap pulls on a zip up hoodie and grabs his car keys, leaving first to start the car. Dream bends down and pets the cat, who’d been watching the two of them for the past five minutes. She purrs softly when he scratches behind her ears, butting up into his hand. Sapnap honks the horn outside and Dream straightens back up, waving to the cat as he leaves. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>The air outside is brisk, making him thankful that Sapnap chose a hoodie for him to wear. He climbs into the passenger seat of the car and buckles up, pulling out his phone as his friend starts to drive. He scrolls Twitter and Tiktok until they get to a big house in the middle of a suburban neighborhood. Almost all the lights in the house are on and there’s a few people hanging out in the yard. Even from the car, Dream can hear the bass boosted music coming from inside. It’s a miracle the cops weren’t here yet. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>He climbs out of the car and looks at the house warily, still hesitant to be here. Sapnap is already halfway up the driveway by the time Dream pulls himself from his thoughts, and he has to jog to catch up. The last thing he wants is to have to enter this party alone. No one greets them when they enter the house, which suits him just fine. Everyone is occupied with alcohol, drugs, or with someone else’s face. The music is even louder inside, and Dream can’t make out the words or his own thoughts. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>He follows Sapnap to the kitchen, where the smell of alcohol seems inescapable. There’s a group of six people playing beer pong in the corner, yelling and cheering every time someone lands a shot. There’s a woman sitting on the counter, another woman standing between her legs as they kiss. There’s a boy who looks to be almost half a foot shorter than him staring at the alcohol, biting his lip. Dream knows it’s rude to stare, but he can’t help it. The stranger looked so cute, his brow furrowed as he stared at the multicolored drinks in front of him. Sapnap elbows him when he catches him staring, giving him a not-so-subtle wink. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Dream shakes his head but makes his way over to the drink counter anyways, coming to stand next to the shorter boy. He doesn’t even look up, still concentrating on the liquids in front of him. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Do you need some help?” Dream asks, his voice low and quiet. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>The stranger jumps, a blush dusting his cheeks as he looks up at Dream.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“W-What?” Dream almost melts at the obvious british accent he can hear. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“I asked if you needed some help.. You just looked really confused. It was cute.” He repeats, tacking on the compliment. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>The other boy’s blush darkens, and it’s clear that the offhanded compliment makes him flustered.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Could you… could you tell me which one is the fruit punch?” He gestures between the two bowls of liquid, “I’m red-green colorblind and trying to avoid alcohol…” </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Dream has to stifle a laugh, a mixture of endearment and amusement at the other's expense. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“The one on the right is red. The left one probably has at least a whole bottle of vodka in it so I’d avoid that one, .” He says, smiling. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>The stranger chews on his lip thoughtfully for a few more moments before grabbing a cup, filling it with the punch. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Thank you. I hope you’re not lying to me, that would be rude.” He says, but he takes a sip from his cup anyways. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“I would never lie to you. We don’t even know eachothers names yet.” Dream raises his eyebrow at the other. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“My name’s George, and this is definitely fruit punch, so, thank you. Genuinely.” The other boy, </span>
  <em>
    <span>George</span>
  </em>
  <span>, answers him, smiling. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Nice to meet you, George. I’m Dream.” </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“When do I get to know your real name?” George asks, and it’s his turn to raise an eyebrow. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Maybe by the end of the night if you’re lucky?” </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>George scrunches his nose at the awkwardly flirtatious comment, his blush darkening. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Sorry- I- I don’t usually say things like that…” Dream quickly apologizes, his own blush deepening in response. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>George laughs, and the sound is like music to Dream. Was he really simping for a man he’d literally just met? Maybe. Did he really care? No.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“That was smooth, Dream, stop apologizing. Do you have any other pickup lines you’d like to try?” George cuts him off through his laughter, taking another sip of his drink. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Uh... “ Dream rubs the back of his neck, thinking. “What’s a pretty boy like you doing in a place like this?” </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>George laughs again, nearly spilling his drink as it shakes his whole body. Dream smiles, unable to stop himself from laughing along with him. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Do you really want to know?” </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“I actually do. I don’t think I’ve ever seen someone like you at these parties.” Dream gets himself a glass of punch and George refills his. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“How about we go out to the backyard? It’s too loud in here, I’m getting a headache already…” George is already walking towards the backdoor before Dream has a chance to answer. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>They go out into the backyard where the music is still very much audible but the volume is much more tolerable. There’s a large pool and a small hot tub situated in the middle of the yard. There’s a couple people in the pool, splashing each other and laughing drunkenly. George leads them over to the hot tub where he sits and pulls off his shoes, putting his feet in the water. He looks up at Dream and pats the spot next to him, and Dream doesn’t hesitate. He sits down and follows the others lead, sighing as the hot water caresses his skin. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“So…?” He prompts George. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“My friends dragged me here. I didn’t really want to come, parties aren’t really my thing, if that wasn’t obvious.” George says, taking another sip of his punch. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Hey, my friend dragged me here too. I was actually studying before this.” </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Really? You look like someone who enjoys going to parties.” George looks surprised by Dream’s answer. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“I actually don’t. I tend to overfocus on things though, and my friend knows when that’s happening so he forces me to go interact with other humans sometimes.” </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“He sounds like a great friend, then. I think mine just drag me along because they feel bad if they don’t.” George says, chuckling. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Why would they feel bad?” Dream asks, tilting his head in confusion. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“I spend a lot of time in my room, usually playing video games with my online friends. My real life friends don’t think that counts as interaction.” </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Dream snorts, shaking his head. George gives him a quizzical look. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Of course it counts. Just because they’re online doesn’t make the friendship any less real. I do the same thing, too. I definitely spend way too much time playing video games.” </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Really? </span>
  <em>
    <span>You</span>
  </em>
  <span> play video games? Aren’t you like, a football player or something?” George asks, his tone incredulous. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“I played football in high school but I don’t now. You sure are making a lot of assumptions about me.” Dream laughs, watching the way George blushes red again. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Sorry… I just- you look like you could beat me up and it’s kind of surprising that you’re actually not so bad.” George mumbles, looking down into the bubbling water. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“I would never beat you up, George. I won’t even touch you without permission.” Dream says seriously. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>George clearly had some past trauma he was hinting at, and Dream wanted nothing more than to make the other boy feel safe in his presence. George is silent for a minute or so, staring into the water. Eventually he looks up at Dream, and Dream has to remind himself to breathe. George’s face is still red, and Dream can’t tear his eyes away from George’s pretty brown ones. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Thank you, Dream. You can be my knight in shining armor.” George says, staring at Dream’s lips in a not-so-subtle manner. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“My eyes are up here, pretty boy.” Dream laughs, the tone low and gravelly. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>He suddenly feels like he needs a glass of water, but all he has is the punch, so he drinks it in hopes that it’ll make him feel less dehydrated. George is still burning a furious shade of red, but he’s stopped staring. Should Dream tease him? Would that be taking it too far? </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“I won’t beat you up but I </span>
  <em>
    <span>can </span>
  </em>
  <span>pin you down if you prefer…” Dream whispers into George’s ear, watching the way the other man’s whole body shivers. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>He hears George’s breath hitch and smirks. Apparently it wasn’t too far. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Not even gonna take me on a date first?” George sounds like he’s out of breath. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“You want to? I’m sure there’s still somewhere open I could take you..” Dream says, his voice still a low whisper in the boy's ear. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Get me out of here, my handsome knight, and I just might take you up on that offer.” George whispers back, turning to ghost his lips over Dreams. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Dream chases it and George laughs at him, standing up and splashing him as he leaves the hot tub. Dream wipes the water from his face and chases after. He grabs George’s arm and stops him in his tracks, the other hand going to his hip. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“You’re going to regret that later, pretty boy.” </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>George nearly whines, his back pressing into Dream’s chest. He catches himself, pulling away from the taller boy. Dream can’t see it but his face is burning bright red, and he’s desperately willing his dick to </span>
  <em>
    <span>calm down.</span>
  </em>
  <span> He nearly speedwalks through the house and out to the front sidewalk, the brisk air cooling his face by the time Dream catches up to him. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“What’s the rush, Georgie?” Dream asks, pulling his hood up as they start walking down the street. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“I’m just </span>
  <em>
    <span>so excited </span>
  </em>
  <span>to go on this date.” Is George’s answer. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Ooh, someone’s eager...” </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Shut up.” </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>They walk in silence after that, George leading the way. The only place open at this hour is a Taco Bell about five blocks away. The little bell jingles harshly in the empty lobby as they enter, the sound of some tinny pop song playing over their heads. Dream orders a steak quesadilla, a hard taco, and a drink while George orders two beef and rice burritos and his own drink. They get their food and sit at a small two chair table in the corner, far enough away from the counter so that the employees can’t eavesdrop. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“How’s your fake mexican food?” Dream asks, starting on his hard taco first. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>George laughs into his burrito, finishing his bite before he answers. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“This is the best burrito I’ve had in 24 hours, how about you?” </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“I’d have to agree. Best taco in the past 24 minutes, at the very least.” </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>George laughs again and Dream follows suit, and soon they’re both laughing so hard they have to put their food down until it passes. Both of them are flushed red, trying to catch their breath, The cashiers are definitely making fun of them at this point but neither of them care. They make small talk as they finish their food. Dream learns that George’s favorite color is blue, that he’s left-handed, and that he’s from Brighton, England. Dream tells George that his favorite color is green, that he likes birds, and that he’s recently picked up singing as a hobby. They sit and talk until the employees have to kick them out. It’s all quite romantic, if you think about it. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Outside in the parking lot, George tugs on Dream until they both stumble and nearly fall, George’s back hitting the brick of the Taco Bell wall. He looks up at Dream, breathless. Dream is captivated by the color of his cheeks, the way his pupils dilate when Dream moves closer. He licks his lips and George’s eyes follow the movement like a hawk. The air between them feels like it’s charged with electricity, waiting to shock whichever one of them moves first. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“For fuck’s sake, kiss me already Dream” George whispers, pulling the taller man close by the front of his shirt. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Dream’s not one to waste away opportunities. He lets George pull him close and closes the gap, connecting their lips. The electricity in the air seems to go through them both, and it’s not long before the both of them are tugging at the others clothes, desperate for skin on skin contact. The sound of a horn honking behind them startles them apart. One of the Taco Bell employees is hanging out of the side of a beat up Ford Taurus, a video camera pointed at them. George giggles and Dream just flips the guy off, grabbing George by the wrist and tugging him along. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>They stumble down the street, stealing kisses every few steps. They tangle their fingers together and swing their arms in unison, probably looking like an absolutely lovesick couple to any passerby. Dream has no idea where they’re going, but George seems to have an idea, because after not even ten minutes of walking, they’re tripping up stone stairs and George is struggling to unlock the front door. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Dream- let me unlock the door-” George says through laughter and Dream obliges. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>He steps back and lets George unlock the door, crowding him inside as soon as it’s open. He shuts it behind them and makes sure to lock it, not wanting to be interrupted. George tosses his keys in the direction of the kitchen counter, and they land but ultimately slide onto the floor with a clatter. They both ignore it, making their way through the dark house to what Dream assumes is George’s bedroom. Once they’re inside, Dream pushes George against the wall once more, kissing his breathless. He uses one hand to cup the shorter boy's cheek and the other to undo the button of his pants, slipping his fingers under the waistband. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>George moans into the kiss, pushing his hips up into Dream’s hand. Dream smirks against his lips, teasing his cool fingers over the outline of George’s dick through his underwear. Slowly, he slides the other’s pants down til gravity finishes the job, the fabric landing in a heap around George’s ankles. He steps out of them quickly and kicks them away, and Dream takes the opportunity to slide his thigh between George’s legs, making the other gasp into their kiss. They pull apart, trying to catch their breath. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“You’re so fucking beautiful…” Dream mumbles, brushing his thumb over George’s swollen bottom lip. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>George takes the finger into his mouth, closing his eyes as he teases Dream’s skin with his tongue before it’s pulled away. George grabs Dream’s wrist before he gets too far, grinding against his thigh. He looks ruined already, and all they’ve done is heavy petting. He makes eye contact with Dream and licks his lips, guiding Dream’s hand to the pale column of his throat. Dream gets the message instantly, his hand settling naturally into place. His glove and his tanned skin stand out beautifully against George’s ivory complexion. He squeezes the arteries on either side of George’s neck experimentally, drinking in the way George writhes. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Is this okay?” He whispers, the hand not around the other’s throat sliding up under his shirt. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>George nods frantically, grinding against Dream’s thigh almost methodically. Dream squeezes again, watching as George’s eyes fall shut and his hips falter in their rhythm. Who knew that the shy flustered boy he met a couple hours ago was into choking? Dream eases off the pressure and George’s eyes flutter open again, looking at him earnestly. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“You like that? Me being in control over whether or not you’re allowed to breathe?” Dream asks, his tone two octaves lower than usual. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Please, Dream… You could break me with just your hands…” George mutters, his eyes closing in pleasure as he rolls his hips again. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Dream chuckles, cutting of George’s blood flow once more. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“I could, and you’d love it wouldn’t you? You’re just a slut who wants to be used, aren’t you?” He growls, releasing his hold so George can catch his breath and answer. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Y-yes, I want to be used, please Dream, </span>
  <em>
    <span>break me.” </span>
  </em>
  <span>The shorter boy whines, eyes unfocused. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Who was Dream to say no to such a nice request? He pulls away and drags George to the bed, pushing him down. George crawls back up the bed, resting against his pillows. Dream takes the time to pull his own clothes off, discarding them in a pile by the foot of George’s bed. When he looks back up, George’s t-shirt is half way up his chest and he’s got his hand down his underwear, unmistakably touching himself. Dream smirks and climbs onto the bed, the mattress dipping under their combined weight. He grabs George’s hands and pins both of them above his head with one of his own. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>George flexs under him to test his grip, groaning when he finds that he’s unable to move Dream at all. Dream chuckles, bending down to steal George’s lips in another kiss. Their kisses are slow and languid, not nearly enough for George, who’s already struggling against Dream’s grip. Dream pulls away and watches George’s chest rise and fall with each deep breath he takes. Breaths that Dream is </span>
  <em>
    <span>letting him take.</span>
  </em>
  <span> He bites his lip and rests his free hand on George’s throat again, slowly increasing the pressure until George is bucking under him, trying to pull his hands free. Dream lets go, letting George breathe again, He takes one, two, three deep breaths, rolling his hips under Dream. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Dream… I need more, please…” George begs softly. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“I know baby… I’ll give you more if you’re patient… Can you be patient for me?” Dream asks, his voice low and sweet. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>George nods again, whimpering at the tone of Dream’s voice. He </span>
  <em>
    <span>wants </span>
  </em>
  <span>to be good for the taller man, wants to be good and make him feel good. Dream hums and squeezes George’s throat again, leaning down to kiss him, swallowing his little whimpers and moans as he struggles for breath. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Good boy… you look so gorgeous with my hand around your throat.” </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>George presses his head back into the pillows, gasping when Dream tightens his grip. The praise sends tingles down his spine, makes his dick twitch in interest. Dream lets go of George, sitting back as the other man catches his breath again, his face flushed a nice red color. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Can I fuck your mouth George? Make you choke on my dick?” Dream’s voice is gravelly with want, and George can hear it. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>The other boy moans and nods, moving to sit up against the pillows. He positions himself so all Dream has to do is rest on his knees in front of him. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Tap my leg twice if you need me to stop, okay? I don’t plan on taking it easy with you.” He promises, threading his fingers into George’s hair. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>George </span>
  <em>
    <span>whines </span>
  </em>
  <span>at the promise of being used like that and he nods again, opening his mouth. Dream groans at how ready and willing George is, silently thanking Sapnap for dragging him along to that party. He pulls his underwear down and pushes his cock into George’s mouth, hissing at how </span>
  <em>
    <span>hot </span>
  </em>
  <span>and </span>
  <em>
    <span>wet </span>
  </em>
  <span>and </span>
  <em>
    <span>overwhelming </span>
  </em>
  <span>it is all at once. He stops when George gags, hitting the back of his throat. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Fucking hell, George… Your throat is </span>
  <em>
    <span>perfect.</span>
  </em>
  <span>” He groans, tugging hard at the boy's hair. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>George moans around Dream, sending the vibrations through his whole body. Dream jerks his hips, making the other boy gag again. He slowly starts to move, thrusting in and out at a consistent pace, trying to give the other enough time to breath and adjust to his movements. Not long after, George squeezes his thigh and meets his eyes, sucking softly when Dream pulls almost all the way out. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“You want more, pretty boy? Is this not enough for you?” </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>George nods, closing his eyes and opening his mouth even wider. Dream takes the hint and thrusts in hard, making George gag yet again. He feels the other boy squeeze his hip again though, so he lets himself go. He thrusts into George’s mouth without hesitation, making the boy choke around him each time until there’s spit dripping out of his mouth and tears in his eyes. It doesn’t take very long for him to get close, the heat of George’s mouth and the sounds he’s making quickly drive him over the edge. He thrusts into George’s mouth one last time, holding the other boys head against him as he cums down his throat. George moans around him, struggling to draw any breaths. Dream feels him tap twice on his leg and immediately pulls out, groaning at the fucked out look on George’s face. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Are you okay? Did I go too far?” Dream asks, cupping George’s face and making him look at him. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>George takes a few deep breaths and shakes his head, leaning into Dream’s touch. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“No… it was good… loved having you fuck my throat, Dream, please-” </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“What do you want, George? Tell me.” </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“I want you to fuck me on my knees, Dream, wrap your hands around my throat so I can’t breathe unless you let me, want to cum on your cock, please!” George begs so nicely, and again, who is Dream to deny? </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Mmm.. I think I can do that… get on your knees for me pretty boy, gonna open you up nice and good.” He hums, pressing a quick kiss to George’s swollen lips. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>George quickly obliges Dream’s request, turning over and propping himself up on his knees and his forearms. Dream whistles, reaching out to squeeze one of George’s cheeks, trailing his hand down to tease his dick, getting the other’s precum on his fingers. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“If only you could see yourself right now, Georgie… You look so good, ready and waiting for me.” Dream says, stroking George’s cock slowly. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>George whimpers at the praise, resting his head between his arms as he tries to control his breathing. His hips make little unconscious thrusts into Dream’s hand, making the younger smirk at how </span>
  <em>
    <span>needy </span>
  </em>
  <span>George is. He stops touching him to move down between his legs, ghosting his breath over George’s hot skin. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Where do you keep the lube at?” Dream pauses to ask. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>George shakily points towards his bedside table and Dream follows, opening the drawer and rummaging around for a few seconds until he finds the little bottle of lube. He uncaps it and puts some on his fingers, sliding his fingers down George’s spine, watching him shiver. He gets to where they both want him to be and slips a finger inside, revelling in the little moan that leaves George’s lips. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Fuck- your fingers are so big-” George gasps out, grinding back against the aforementioned fingers. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“My dick is bigger.” Dream says cockily and George laughs. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>His laugh turns into another moan as Dream slips another finger into the boy, alternating between pumping them in and out and scissoring them. He uses his free hand to stroke his own cock, which is slowly starting to show interest in the gorgeous sight in front of him. When George starts thrusting back on his fingers again, he slips a third one in, reaching as deep as he can to try and brush the other boy’s prostate. He must hit it at one point because George’s whole body tenses and he whines, bucking his hips into the air. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“More Dream, need you to fuck me </span>
  <em>
    <span>now-</span>
  </em>
  <span>” George all but demands and Dream leans down to laugh in his ear. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Look at you… thinking you get to make demands. Cute.” He pulls George’s hair hard, straining his neck. “I’ll fuck you when I’m ready, slut.” </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>George moans brokenly, tears welling up in his eyes from the angle. Dream moves his hand so it’s back around George’s throat, holding him there by his neck. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“You’d let me do whatever I wanted to you, wouldn’t you? Let me fuck you til you cry… choke you til you pass out…” </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“</span>
  <em>
    <span>Please…” </span>
  </em>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>George’s whimpers are like music to Dream’s ears. He won’t be able to hold back much longer, it’s amazing he’s resisted this long. He squeezes the hand around George’s throat again, absolutely living for the way George sounds </span>
  <em>
    <span>so broken. </span>
  </em>
  <span>He pulls his fingers out and strokes himself, spreading the lube over his dick before lining himself up with George’s hole. He takes one last opportunity to tease, pressing against that tight ring of muscle before pulling away again, chuckling at how George’s hips chase his movement. George whines again, swallowing against Dream’s hand. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Please Dream… please fuck me…” He nearly sobs, squeezing his eyes shut. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Since you asked so nicely…” </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Dream pushes in in one quick thrust, cursing at how tight George is all of a sudden. George </span>
  <em>
    <span>does </span>
  </em>
  <span>sob under him this time, his whole body tensing in pleasure. He tightens his grip on the other boy’s throat as he starts moving, each thrust drawing out sharp moans from his lungs. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Holy shit George… you- fuck- you’re so fucking tight-” He groans, barely able to form whole sentences. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>George is definitely worse off, his face red from the angle and the lack of oxygen, tears streaking his cheeks. He’s got one hand between his legs, frantically jerking himself off. Dream smirks and starts fucking him harder, punching out broken moans and sobs. The pleasure quickly overwhelms them both, and before long Dream has to let go of George’s throat to grip his hips, giving him more leverage to fuck him faster. The sound of skin on skin fills George’s room, mingling beautifully with the boy’s cries. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“D-Dream- I need- I need to see you, please-” He begs, his head lolling between his shoulders with exhaustion. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Dream doesn’t waste a second as he flips George over and pushes back inside of him, groaning at the new angle that seems to put him impossibly deeper inside the other boy. He wraps his fingers around George’s cock, stroking him in time with his thrusts. His other hand moves back up to rest around George’s throat but he doesn’t squeeze, not yet. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Tell me when I hit it, Georgie…” He grunts, grinding his hips against George’s. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>After another minute or so George cries out, his fingers tangling in the bedsheet and his back arching off the bed. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“There! Right there, Dream- oh my god-” </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Dream takes the cue and angles his thrusts so he hits George’s prostate each and every time, obsessed with each cut off moan that leaves George’s mouth. They’re both sweating now, both too high on the pleasure to care about anything else. Dream can tell the other is close, his thighs keep tensing and his breathing is getting heavier. Dream intends to make it the best orgasm he’ll ever have. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Cum for me, George. Wanna feel you cum like the good little slut you are.” His words are a command, and he cuts off George’s blood supply as he speaks. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>George’s eyes open, pupils blown wide, tears pooling in the corners. He looks absolutely </span>
  <em>
    <span>wrecked</span>
  </em>
  <span> and it was all because of Dream. They make eye contact as he cums, his knuckles turning white in the sheets. He spills over Dream’s hand, and he can hear the boy attempt to say his name, panting and gasping for breath as Dream fucks him through his orgasm, thrusting in one, two more times before he slams their hips together, filling George with his own cum. He lets go of George’s throat for the last time and the older boy gasps for breath, his whole body shaking. Dream pulls out and flops into a boneless pile next to him. He turns his head, gazing at George. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“My real name is Clay, by the way.” He mumbles, out of breath. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>George rolls on his side and buries his face in the crook of Dream’s neck, laughing weakly. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Does this mean there’s going to be a next time?” </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Only if you want there to be a next time.” Dream says, running his fingers through George’s tangled hair. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Mmm… I’d like that a lot.” George replies sleepily, pressing little kisses into Dream’s skin. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“I’d like it a lot, too.”</span>
</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>